Toys To Life 3
Toys To Life 3 is a 2026 American 3D computer animated comedy drama film produced by Blue Sky Studios for Walt Disney Pictures. The sequel to Toys To Life 2 and the third installment in the Toys To Life franchise, the film was directed by Steve Martino and Michael Thurmeier (the latter who previously directed the first film) from a screenplay by Carlos Saldanha, Mike Reiss, Jenny Bicks, and Stephany Folsom (the former two conceived the story with Thurmeier). Owen Laramore, Dove Cameron, Will Arnett, Idina Menzel, Catherine O'Hara, Nick Frost, Drew Barrymore, James Corden, Brooklynn Prince, Ellen Page, Sarah Vowell, Warwick Davis, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Jim Cummings, Chris Wedge, Benedict Wong, and Jodie Whittaker reprising their roles as John, Claire, Ian, Tina, Ouch, Age, Cage, Page & Rage, Ribbit, Robone, Little Spence, Mamo, Mousey, Ken, Ronald, Krasinski, Creeko, Brad, and Anji from the previous films, with newcomers Bill Hader, Austin St John, Doug Jones, Zachery Ty Bryan, Taylor Swift, Penelope Cruz, and Jeremy Renner joining the cast in the roles of Springall, Mr. Ranger, King Garlin Goodman, Bot Mayhem, Sally, Taco-cat, and Tim. The film is set one year after the events of the previous film, where John, Claire, and the gang are joined a panicked Spring Launchers bouncy hair man toy named Springall, who is on run from Bot Mayhem, who kidnaps him, Claire, Ian, Tina, Ouch, Cage, Page, Rage & Age, Ribbit, and Robone under the orders of a wolf named Garlin Goodman, the king of the X-Star System, to which John attempts to rescue them by joining forces with a lengenday toy astronaut named Mr. Ranger. Toys To Life 3 saw a theatrical release in the United States on March 9, 2026, to generally positive reviews from critics, who considered it an improvement over its predecessor as well as its self-aware humor, awe-inspiring story, and animation. The film was also a box-office success, grossing $698 million worldwide on a $125 million budget. A sequel, Toys To Life 4, was released on March 17, 2029. Plot One year after the events of the second film, John and his new girlfriend, Claire, are living a beautiful life. One day, after being introduced to a newcomer, Springall (who has an existential crisis), they throw a party and keep the beat, until, suddenly, an intergalactic invader named Bot Mayhem chases them, their troopers, and all of the citizens of Toytown. They manage to make it to a hiding spot. Bot Mayhem demands Claire to give John to him for being leader. She doesn't listen, so Bot Mayhem captures Claire, and John's other troopers, Ian, Tina, Ouch, Rage, Page, Cage, and Age, Ribbit, and Robone, and speeds off into the sky. Knowing it was his fault, John and Springall fly off to rescue them. Asteroids block their way, until they are rescued by a spaceman named Mr. Ranger, who takes them to his ship. John and Springall explains that they want to rescue their friends, but Mr. Ranger says it is too suicide because they are taken to the place called the "X-Star System", a place ruled by a evil wolf named King Garlin Goodman, who tries to get them to stay, but they choose to get home. After John, Springall, and Mr. Ranger arrive at the X-Star System, John's troopers are taken for a check up, but John blasts the doorway, freeing everyone, including Sally, Taco-Cat, and Tim the tiger. Afterward, Claire confronts John for causing the damage. In return, John insults Claire and leaves with the others, ending their relationship. Bot Mayhem sets an escape pod to kill John by self-destructing itself. Just as it jettisons, John escapes by using a jetpack and he and Springall return to their troopers. Back in the X-Star System, John and Claire reconcile, and John convinces the imprisoned toys to come to Toytown with them. King Garlin Goodman then bullies John, perils Claire, and sends the others to prison. After Springall saves John and Claire from being thrown into space, they free their troopers, Sally, Taco-Cat, Mr. Ranger, and the imprisoned toys and threaten King Garlin Goodman and Bot Mayhem. Bot Mayhem is defeated by John, but King Garlin Goodman chases him and Claire until they jump across a huge lava pit. They escape from the ledge (which breaks under King Garlin Goodman's weight), and he burns to his death, and John, Claire, Springall, Mr. Ranger, Sally, Taco-Cat, Tim, Ian, Tina, Ouch, Rage, Cage, Page, and Age, Ribbit, Robone, and the imprisoned toys escape from the X-Star system before it is blown up to smithereens. When they return, they welcome Sally, Taco-Cat, Tim, and the imprisoned toys to Toytown, but Mr. Ranger says that he has to go back to his headquarters. John and Mr. Ranger share an emotional goodbye hug, and Mr. Ranger leaves. The film ends with John emotionally saying, "So long, Mr. Ranger." as he and the others watch him fly off into the sunset. Cast Owen Laramore as John, a museum director, king of Toytown, and leader of his troopers. Dove Cameron as Claire, a queen of Toytown and John's love interest. Will Arnett as Ian, a toy lion who is one of John's troopers. Idina Menzel as Tina, a toy train who is one of John's troopers. Catherine O'Hara as Ouch, a giant Tsum Tsum penguin who is one of John's troopers. Nick Frost as Age, Page, Cage, and Rage, four fish who are members of John's troopers. Drew Barrymore as Ribbit, a toy frog who is one of John's troopers. James Corden as Robone, a toy robot dog who is one of John's troopers. Sarah Vowell as Mousey, a small TY Beanie Baby elephant who is Little Spencer's neighbor and friend. Brooklynn Prince as Little Spence, a small Tonka truck and Mamo's daughter. Ellen Page as Mamo, a big Tonka truck and Little Spence's mom. Bill Hader as Springall, a Spring Launchers bouncy ball hair man who has an existential crisis. Hader entered the project due to the trailer being released and said, "A Spring Launchers bouncy ball hair man's existential crisis?! I'm in!" Austin St John as Mr. Ranger, a galactic galaxy defender who befriends John. Doug Jones as King Garlin Goodman, an unwarranted, tedious, nasty, and idiotic wolf who is king of the X-Star System. Zachary Ty Bryan as Bot Mayhem, King Garlin Goodman's servant who kidnaps John's friends. Taylor Swift as Sally, a singer who joins John's team. Penelope Cruz as Taco-Cat, a Squeeze toy who joins John's team. Jeremy Renner as Tim, a toy tiger who joins John's team. Warwick Davis as Ken the Color Worm Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Ronald Jim Cummings as Krasinski Benedict Wong as Brad Chris Wedge as Creeko Jodie Whittaker as Anji the angel John DiMaggio as Computer; DiMaggio also reprises his role as the construction worker. Frank Welker as Cindy, a toy cow who is one of the imprisoned toys. Welker previously voiced the real cat in the first film, and Goat, John's zombie clones, and Johnzilla in the second film. Shirley Henderson, Stephen Hibbert, Eric Bauza, Kimberly Williams-Paisley, and Jon Lovtiz as imprisoned toys